You
by DanishGirl
Summary: Slash, one shot: KC escapes one of the many Techno prison camps. He runs through the forest and ends up at Liberty where he meets Jack.


A/N: My very first attempt at writing a (Tribe) slash story. Danni challenged me to write a story with the couple being **KC/Jack**. It's supposed to take place _somewhere_ in the middle of season five, but due to the circumstances that I have not seen all of season five; I have made up the entire situation myself. Though it's just a one-shot, it is still fairly long. Hope you all like it.

**Story is dedicated to:** Danni  
**Rating:** R  
**Couple:** KC/Jack - KC's POV.  
**Summary:** KC escapes one of the many Techno prison camps. He runs through the forest and ends up at Liberty where he meets Jack.

* * *

_"I have this vision of you. My kindness, my faith I attribute to you."_  
- Billy Gilman, I'm Not Me Anymore 

**YOU.**

KC glared a last time at the Techno prisoner camp before he disappeared behind the trees. It had taken him quite some time to get a hold on the keys, but he had finally gotten them – with some help from Alice and the Guardian. Alice had tried to create a diversion, but no one could make such a good one as the Guardian had just done. Not that the he had actually tried to help KC with getting away, in fact he had yell from the top of his lungs that KC was trying to escape. If only he hadn't started with all the nonsense of 'unbelievers', then they might have noticed him slip out of the line. KC silently thanked the Guardian for being a loony – and Alice for encouraging him to speak louder and about nonsense.

His previous experiences of living on the street and being good at pocket-lifting had made it easy for him to steal the keys. He looked down in his hand and clutched the key with so much force that his knuckles started to turn white and the end of the key digging into his palm. He watched as a few drops of blood fell from his palm, staining the key in the process. Then he unclenched his hand and looked around to see if anyone was near before he with all the force he could muster threw the key far, far away in another direction.

"He couldn't have gone far!"

KC looked up and realized that he would have to move now if he didn't wanted to get captured. He started to run, north – or maybe was it south? He had never been good at stuff like this, heck, he couldn't even spell his name correctly – hence the use of two simple letters he knew, K and C.

He ran through the forest and cursed loudly for a few seconds when he ripped his clothes on a bush before covering his mouth with his bleeding hand. He had to be quiet. He listened for any unwelcoming sounds, but only softly chirps from the birds in the tress could be heard. He rose from the ground, not even remembering that he had sat down at all. Then he started to run again, and he continued running until the sun had turned into the moon, only stopping to catch his breath a few minutes before continuing, though this time in a slower pace. He was no nature-person, so walking among trees during the night was difficult.

The wind was chilly, and he shivered from the cold breeze. An owl hooted, making KC jump from surprise. He was a city boy, not a farmer, nor used to the environment. He shivered slightly, trying desperately to get warm by rubbing his hands up and down against his arms.

On the third day since his escape he finally reached something he thought looked familiar. Although, after having spent nearly two years in the prisoner camp he might just be hallucinating – his mind playing tricks with him. He hadn't had anything to eat and only a few scarce handful of water. He had passed several bushes with berries on, but vaguely remembered someone telling him not to eat if he didn't know what it was. Being on the run was so not fun, he thought, letting himself drop to the ground. He needed some rest.

He closed his eyes, promising himself that it would only be for a minute before he would continue. Then he realized that he had no where to go. He couldn't very well go back to the city, because the city belonged to the Technos. And he couldn't very well just wander around in the forest, seeing as his survival skills were close to none. He tried to push away all the negative thoughts. Must be positive, he thought, thinking about Tai-San's silly ideas about auras and stuff like that. He started to drift away, sleep taking over his lean body.

He was shaken awake a few hours later by a gentle hand. He opened his eyes and couldn't help but flinch when the hand hovered above his head. His eyes widen for a split second in fear, before he tried to stand up.

"Don't. You need to rest."

He looked at the older boy in front of him… or was the correct word guy? He didn't know. He felt so much like a boy himself, even though he knew he must be near his fifteenth birthday. When was his birthday? He couldn't remember.

"I am Slade," said the guy in front of him, smiling softly.

KC looked around and realized that he was no longer on the dirty ground out in the forest, but now in some kind of room, in a nice and cosy bed.

"What's your name?" asked Slade.

KC opened his mouth, but he couldn't speak. He coughed a couple of times, trying to get his voice back. Slade offered him so water, which he greedily drank. He tried to sit up, but only managed to lift his head a bit. Slade looked curiously at him, making him blush under the gaze of the other.

He coughed again and cleared his throat, "KC," he finally managed to say.

"Casey?" asked Slade. KC nodded, letting his head fall back down on the soft pillow.

"Isn't that a girl name?" asked someone. KC's eyes drifted to the door and saw a small girl standing there. She smirked, obviously finding the entire situation very amusing. If only he had been capable of standing up or even speak properly, he would have said some kind of come-back.

"What are you doing here Lottie?" asked Slade, turning his attention to the little cheeky girl in the doorway.

"Ruby said to check-" she started, but was quickly cut off by Slade.

"I specifically asked you to stay away! But now that you are here, go find Ruby and tell her I need to talk with her." He said.

It looked like she was about to make a comment, but the stare from Slade made her leave, closing the door behind her.

"Where am I?" asked KC, looking in awe around the room.

"Liberty."

He didn't say anything else. He just looked as if that was the obvious thing in the world. KC watched as Slade left the room, and couldn't help but wonder what the heck Liberty was. He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling oddly tired.

He woke late the same day, it had to be way past noon, because as far as he could tell, the light from the window fell differently than if it was noon. The only thing he had really learn by being a Techno prisoner, besides how to dig in the sand with your bare hands, was how to tell the time by looking at the sun. He pulled the blanket away from his body and swung his feet out. He let them rest of the wooden floor for a bit, before attempting to stand up.

His knees buckles underneath his weight, and tried to stand up again, but unsuccessfully seeing as he had no powers left after the run. He began to crawl towards the window, determined to see his surroundings, when the door suddenly opened.

"KC you should be resting," said a soft voice. He turned his head to find Jack, the geek from the Mall Rats, standing in the doorway, looking concerned at him.

"I am tired," said KC, smiling weakly, "not dying."

Jack moved to help him, but KC just shook his head. He was close to the window now, actually, all he had to do was lift himself from the floor and up into a standing position. He could hear Jack moved closer, but the other didn't attempt to help him, which he was grateful for. He finally managed to stand up, gripping the windowsill tightly so he wouldn't fall.

"Your hand is bleeding," said Jack, stating the obvious. KC smirked. Of course he was bleeding; small drops of blood ran down the wall and onto the floor. He rubbed the hand against his pants, hissing from the pain.

"Ruby won't be glad."

KC wondered who Ruby was. This was the second time – or was it the third time? – that someone had mentioned the name. KC turned around and looked straight at Jack. He had changed as well. Last time, he had seen Jack he had had almost bright orange hair, now it was dark reddish. The other teen had grown up, KC noted, looking Jack up and down.

Suddenly his knees buckled again and he fell straight into Jack's arms.

"Umpf," muttered Jack, catching KC easily.

"When's the last time you had something to eat?" he asked, concern while helping him back to the bed. Well, helping was perhaps the wrong word to use. Jack practically had to carry him. KC could feel his cheeks heating up, and silently cursed his legs for not working properly.

"I don't really remember."

"I'll find you something to eat. I'll be right back, okay?"

KC nodded, pressing his head back into the pillow. It was so soft. He watched as Jack left the room, almost feeling sad when he closed the door behind him.

Jack came back a few minutes later with something smelling absolutely deliciously. His mouth watered, inhaling the smell. KC sat up and took the plate Jack gave him and made room for Jack to join him on the bed. KC ate the food in silence, trying to take it easy, fully knowing from past experiences that devouring it too fast would only make him feel ill. Jack handed him the glass of water every now and then, which KC happily accepted.

When he was finally finished with the plate of food Jack rose from the bed and walked to the corner of the room, placing the plate on the small table. Then he turned back and looked at KC.

"How's everyone?" asked KC, asking the one question he had been dying to ask since he had seen Jack for the first time a few hours ago.

"Good, I s'pose," said Jack, shrugging. KC watched as Jack walked around the room. Then Jack stopped and inhaled deeply before continuing, "Most of the Mall Rats are still back in the mall, but others are separated – me being one of them." KC lifted one eyebrow in question. "I had a little run in with Mega, the one who took over the Techno headquarters after Ram, so I was forced to go into hiding. Liberty is the perfect place for hiding. No one really knows of the place."

KC nodded, however, still feeling a bit confused. He guessed it was just a bit too much information at one time.

"What kind of run in?"

"Huh?"

"Run in… with that Mega dude – it is a dude, right?"

"Yeah, it's a dude," said Jack, nodding. "erhm… well, let's just say that I couldn't be everything he wanted, or… he couldn't be everything I wanted. I am not really sure, which one it is."

KC stared at Jack, noticing the geek blush. Wait, stop and rewind. It sounded very much like Jack had had an intimate relationship with that Mega dude! KC didn't know why he felt so… he turned away, glaring at the wall. He had no idea how long he had been staring at the wall, but when he finally looked up Jack had left the room. He dropped back into the bed, and rolled slightly onto his side to get the blanket free from under his body and wrapped it securely around himself. He sighed. Everything seemed so confusing.

The next day, KC walked down the stairs and entered some kind of saloon. He greeted the woman behind the bar, realizing that this had to be Ruby. She looked like a Ruby. He saw Jack in the corner and walked over to him. They had barely said good morning to each other, before Jack stumbled out of the room, saying his goodbyes to everyone. Apparently everyone knew Jack. KC watched as Jack shook hands with a few people and hugged some others. He was well-liked.

"Bye KC," he said, right before departing. KC was left to staring at him through the window. Then, quite impulsive he rose from his seat and stumbled out of the saloon, letting his legs walk as fast as he could, trying to catch up with Jack.

"Jack!" he yelled, breathing heavily, bending forward to catch his breath. His legs were arching.

Jack turned around, looking confused at him. KC lifted his hand and waved it animatedly a few times; hoping Jack would understand this signal which was meant to say 'wait'. He looked up again, and groaned when he saw Jack was still standing a few meters away from him. God, his legs were arching and right now he couldn't walk another step even if a gun was being held to his head. He staggered a bit, walking slowly towards Jack, grimacing every time his feet touched the ground. He had forgotten shoes in his hurry to go after Jack.

"I-I… When will you come back? I thought you were in hiding."

"I am in hiding. I am just going for supplies at the hospital. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Oh…"

KC looked around, not sure why he had even bothered to follow Jack. Then he locked eyes with the other and almost melted when he saw the caring gaze. He smiled softly and was happy to see that the geek in front of him returned it. Then he did the probably most un-KC thing ever. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jack's soft lips. It was just a small peek, but nevertheless showed that he… what did it show? KC wasn't even sure of his own actions. Maybe it was just because Jack had been the first one to really care about him? – The first in years to show him some kind of affections?

He looked at Jack who looked completely stunned. He snapped his fingers in front of Jack, trying to awaking him. It obviously worked, because Jack's eyes twitched a couple of times before focusing on him.

"I am sorry…" said KC, feeling very embarrassed.

"Shh…" said Jack, placing a finger upon his lips. Then he leaned forward and captured KC's lips in a gentle kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, leaning his forehead aginast the younger one's.

KC liked this gesture, and couldn't help but feeling very secure – safe. Who knew that Jack, the geek, could make someone feel safe? He wondered. Though they were very similar in heights, Jack was still a few centimetres taller. Perhaps because of the age… two years between them, or perhaps because of the way KC had been living in a cage for the last two years… he mentally shrugged and sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Jack, still pressing their foreheads together. They must have looked pretty ridiculous to any one who might have walked by. KC was standing barefooted on the dirty ground, pressing his forehead to another guy's. He smiled.

"You," he said.

"Me?"

"Yeah. You amaze me. My kindness, my faith I attribute to you," he said, laughing softly. He didn't quite understand what it meant, but he remembered his mom once saying it to his dad. It had been his last real memory of his parents.

He expected Jack to laugh with him, or even at him, but he didn't. Instead he just smiled before leaning closer and pressed his lips once more against KC's lips. He nibbled softly at KC's bottom lip, and the sudden movement made him gasp. Jack chose to use this opportunity to deepen the kiss, making it more intimate. First he tentatively ran his tongue across KC's lips, causing the younger boy to moan. KC, not quite sure what to do, opened his mouth at bit and received a pleasant shock when the tip of Jack's tongue dipped inside, touching his own tongue slightly. KC opened his mouth a bit more, and Jack wasted no time, he quickly forced his tongue inside the other's mouth. The velvet tongue moved around in his mouth, egging KC's tongue to play along. KC moaned, kissed him back with equal force, shuddering with delight when he gently pressed his body against Jack's.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," whispered KC. He wasn't sure why he was whispering, but did it nevertheless.

"Yes. Tomorrow," said Jack, then he turned around, bend down to grab his bag he had dropped on the ground, and started to walk down the road.

KC remained standing on the ground, looking after Jack until he couldn't see him any more. He even remained a few minutes more, just in case Jack might turn around and come back. He didn't.

KC started to walk back to the saloon, his feet cold from standing outside without shoes on them. He entered the saloon and headed for the table in the corner. Out of nowhere came Ruby, placing a plate of breakfast in front of him.

"He'll be back – soon," she said, petting his shoulder softly.

"What if he doesn't?"

"Don't worry…" KC sat frozen for a few seconds, before he turned his head and saw Jack standing there. "I met Slade on the way. He said he would go after supplies." Then he pulled the chair up next to KC and sat down. "Eat your breakfast. You need to get as big and strong as me," he added, laughing.

KC took a few bites of the bread before dropping it on the plate again.

"I would rather to go upstairs," he said, blushing slightly. Jack nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Don't do anything I would do!" yelled Ruby after them.

The last thing they heard before entering the room KC had been in was Lottie asking Ruby what she meant. They closed the door, snickering. Then they stopped and just looked at each other.

"You…"

He was cut of by Jack placing a sweet kiss on his lips, shutting him up.

_Finished._

**A/N:** Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know! Thanks!


End file.
